The Rise
by ThreeMadCookies
Summary: Bloodeye, an elder she-cat in Shadowclan, is telling the story of her past. The cold day she was born on until her biggest fights. Born in a clan far away from which we know.
1. Prologue

**Hello people! This is me, the first Cookie, Mars! This is actually my first fanfiction I took seriously. So, please not too harsh reviews ok?**

**The story 'The rise' is kind of a Warrior Cats fanfiction (because I always planned on doing that) about a cat named 'Bloodclaw'. This is an alternate timeline story, one where the whole original story of 'Warrior Cats' does not exist. There will be the same clans, but other leaders and members in general. Some might have the same name or characteristics, but this will be because of me lacking motivation to make up the names and stuff. I will credit , the beginning of the story occurs in another forest with different clans. Now, enjoy!**

**Prologue**

It was during leafbare as the sound of a yowling she-cat echoed through the forest. She laid in a mossy nest, which was not more than a hole filled with moss, and was hidden by bushes. The grey she-cat was struggling, feeling strong kicks of her kits. They would be born tonight and she knew it.

A pitchblack tom bursted through the bushes in front of her, a brown tabby following him. "What's wrong with her?" the black tom mewed to the tabby. His voice was higher, he was nervous and worried of the birth-giving she-cat. The tabby nodded shortly. "Don't worry about her, she will be fine." He replied roughly and disappeard through the bushes again. The she-cat's first veins stopped, she gasped for air.

"Nightstar"

she gasped, looking up at the black tom. "I can't take this much longer, it hurts so-" her sentence was left uncomplete as the next veins occured. Not only pain, but also adrenaline rushed through her body. The tabby came back through the bushes and dropped a wooden stick in front of her. "Bite down on it and _push_!" he intructed her and she did how she was told. Painful moans escaped her throat and yowls too. Nightstar, how the she-cat called the black tom, wandered restless in front of her, never letting her out of his sight. The tabby was standing at the she-cats side. He put one of his paws on her swollen belly.

Time passed, the veins got longer and came faster, they were more painful and much stronger. Finally, the she-cat was able to push hard enough for one of the kits to be was a grey tabby tom. The brown tabby lifted the kit up and placed it in front of the restless black tom. "Lick it dry, lick it until it takes the first breath." He told him while hurrying back to the she-cat's side. Nightstar did so and soon, the small kit took his first breathes. He looked up at the brown tom, trying to keep the small kit warm. Another painful yowl came from the grey she-cat as another kit was born. This time, it was a very dark grey tom with a white muzzle. This time, the brown tabby himself licked the kit until it was breathing, then brought it closer to his mother's belly. Nightstar followed his example and did the same with the rather light grey tabby. The grey she-cat could take a small break and glanced to her kits. the two looked healthy, and for a moment, she could believe it was over. But of course, it wasn't.

After just a few seconds, a sudden wave of pain rushed through her. She moaned in pain and pressed her whole body on the ground. She was hissing in frustration as she pushed again and a small, black she-cat came out. Exhausted, she turned around and reached to it before the other two toms could react or do it. The she-cat licked it clean happily and pushed it towards her belly. All three of her kits were looking for their mother's dug, the warm milk every kit needed. They found it with some help of the surrounding cats. They suckled happily while their mother was panting heavily. Her eyelids were heavy and she couldn't focus her gaze anymore. While the two toms were talking about something, she fell asleep. Nightstar looked down, a proud father of three beautiful and healthy kits. That's when he noticed the scar the black she-cat had on her front paw. It was very unusual for a newly born kit to have such a wide scar, and nightstar turned his head to the brown tabby. "What do you think is this scar about?" He asked, suddenly noticing the shocked, or rather surprised look on his face.

"It's an omen. An omen of starclan."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, Mars the first cookie here again! Im gonna post the first chapter for 'The rise' tonight. It's actually 2:55 am right now, but since I'm watching anime and since my muse is like, exploding during the night, I'm going to write it here and now! And also, I'm going to jump forward bit by bit, this first complete chapter will be about Bloodeyes childhood, a brief and short version of it really. Oh and also, dont be confused if I write about 'Bluepaw' now, it will all be explained later~**

**Review please! (And since this is my first story, don't be too harsh ok?) **

**Note:I forgot the copyright last time, Im updating that soon... Anyway, Warrior Cats(c) Erin Hunter**

Three moons have passed since her mother gave birth to her, Bluekit had opened her eyes about a moon ago. She was a black she-kit how she found out and her brother Riverkit, a light grey tom, also told her she would have really light blue eyes. Bluekit couldn't care less about her appearance. She was playing, eating and sleeping. Those were the only things she was doing at the moment, playing with her brothers Riverkit and Lightkit, a darkgrey tabby. Her father was the leader of Blossomclan, Nightstar. She looked up to him, wanted to be just like him one day. Her mother was a clan cat, she joined the clan after their birth, though she kept her loner's name, which was Nira, a really uncommon name she thought after being sick of the one her mother gave to her. Bluekit was also playing with the other kits in the nursery. There was Treekit, a brown tabby tom, and Flowerkit, a really nice,white she-kit, and her sister Brookkit, she was a silver tabby. Bluekit was thinking about how it would be to have a sister instead of a brother, but she of course loved her brothers! No, it was definitely not the fact that she didn't like Lightkit or Riverkit, but perhaps she could need a sister once she grew up. But for this, she would probably have friends or?

"Bluekit!" the kit heard her mother's voice call her. She padded over with a grin, joy was still filling her from the playing. "Yes mother?"

"There is someone you need to meet. He will show you something you will maybe enjoy, too." her mother purred as she licked the forehead of her small kit. Bluekit protested against her mother cleaning her and struggled away. "Well, who is it?" Bluekit asked impatiently, wanting to meet this cat. Her mother made a gesture with her tail and a brown tabby entered the nursery. Bluekit recognized him as the medicine cat, but she didn't know his name yet. The tabby nodded friendly to her. "Hello Bluekit, I'm Feverfur, the medicine cat. From today on forward, I will prepare you for your training. You're a special kit, do you know that?" Feverfur looked down at Bluekit with mossy green eyes. Bluekit couldn't help it but to look confused. "I'm special?" She asked confused, as an reply, she got a short nod.

The days passed, Bluekit was now not only playing around with the other kits, she was proud to help the medicine cat and his current apprentice with their work. Six moons passed until Bluekit was announced as the new medicine cat apprentice. She was now Bluepaw, proud of her name and rank. On her first day as medicine cat apprentice, Feverfur introduced her to the second medicine cat. She was called Cleansoul and had a close connection to starclan, he had explained to her while introducing the two. Bluepaw had nodded back then. Cleansoul was a nice cat. During the lessons, she recognized alot of herbs from the time she went here as a kit.

About a moon after her training started, Feverfur told her he would pass away soon and that she shouldn't worry about him, he would arrive in Starclan safely. She should also not grieve his death, but always think about the circle of life they all believed in too. One life left this world, another one joined it. _I knew he would tell me that. _Bluepaw thought before she fell asleep that night. Sometimes she was receiving dreams she didn't know what they were about. For example the night after Feverfur told her he would pass away soon, she had a dream of a coughing and ill version of him. And days past, Feverfur got greencough and died from it. Now Cleansoul was her mentor. They got along very well, she needed to admit that.

Now, Bluepaw was 13 Moons old, almost old enough to become a full medicine cat, she would go to the silver river where medicine cats from every clan would gather and speak to Starclan, to share tongues. About two weeks before this would happen, Cleansoul asked her to come with her to Nightstar because she received a prophecy. Bluepaw remembered being really exited about it! She never received one before, but she knew they were important. At dawn, Bluepaw and Cleansoul went to Nightstar's den, which was crushed into the cliff of the camp, and also the current deputy Airheart, a reddish tom. "In the prophecy, I saw dogs, a big pack. Their mouths were covered in blood, and so was their muzzle and chest." Cleansoul described the prophecy. "It was a warning. I heard a voice,too." Cleansoul closed her eyes as if to remember the words and breathed in and out two times to calm down. She was shivering from the memories. "_Blood will flow, destroy something old and create something new_." Cleansoul quoted the words. Those words sent cold shivers down Bluepaw's spine and suddenly, she was happy that she wasn't the one receiving the prophecy. Bluepaw spent the night thinking about the words.

_Blood will flow, destroy something old and create something new. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! another minor time skip, one moon has passed and bluepaw has become Blueeyes. It has been one month, or moon, and now the story really starts.**

**Review please! (But please dont be too harsh)and also, Warrior cats (c) Erin Hunter, I own nothing but the story and most of the characters.**

Blueeyes blinked her sleepy eyes open as the first sun rays entered the medicine cats' den. Cleansoul was in a nest beside of her, sleeping silently. The pretty white she-cat's flank was lifting and lowering again calmly. Blueeyes smiled happily and got up. Since the death of Feverfur, she and Cleansoul became really good friends. Blueeyes felt her belly grumbling slightly and she got up, padding outside. Blueeyes needed to blink a few times until her eyes adjusted to the light outside. She looked through the camp. There were apprentices playing around or sitting around the elders to listen to a story. For a moment, Blueeyes glanced over to the warriors' den, where her brother Lightclaw just padded out, shortly followed by Riverheart. Blueeyes smiled softly. They had their ceremony just two nights ago. She felt happy for them, but still felt a small sting in her heart.

Blueeyes was ashamed of thinking about it, but sometimes she wondered how it would have been when she had been training to become a warrior, not a medicine cat. Maybe she would have become leader of her clan, like her father was. She glanced up into the sky, clouds filled it and covered the sun. She wondered if that was something bad, like an omen or something. Usually, to this time it was always sunny and warm. _How weird._ She thought, but pushed it aside as just a small change of the weather. But still, something in her stomach region told her that this was not true. Blueeyes shook her head and sighed. She sometimes cursed having such a strong connection to Starclan. She padded over to the freshkill pile and took out a rather fat mouse. Blueeyes padded aside and ate the mouse, thinking back from when she shared tongue with starclan and when she received her name. It was still curved right into her mind.

It was raining in that night and windy, the rain felt like shreds as she and Cleansoul traveled to the silver river. The other medicine cats from the five other clans were there too. There was Silverpelt from BlizzardClan and her apprentice Blossompaw, Hawkeye - who became a medicine cat not long ago either- from BlazeClan, Shredears from GhostClan with his apprentice Tornadopawand finally Earlybird from OceanClan. He didn't have an apprentice yet for a reason. Bluepaw was first really flooded by the different scents since she never visited a gathering yet. Nightstar forbid her to do so. So this was the first time she really smelled the other Clans that clearly. She was introduced to them by Cleansoul and after they all rest down under the natural stone bridge, saved from the rain, Bluepaw was tested on her knowledge. They asked many questions, went through different scenarios with her until every medicine cat approoved her. And Cleansoul spoke up.

"I, Cleansoul, mecine cat of BlossomClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a Medicine Cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Cleansoul's voice sent shivers down Bluepaw's spine, it was so filled with power. Bluepaw looked up with her so light blue eyes, so icy blue eyes. She nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Blueeyes. StarClan honors your courage and your faith." Cleansoul announced while touching Blue_eyes_ muzzle, Blueeyes reacted by licking her clanmate's shoulder. They all cheered her. Afterwards, Cleansoul instructed her to touch the water with her nose. She should not panic when she suddenly felt cold and tired. Bluepaw nodded and touched the water. And as Cleansoul said, her body went cold and limb. She felt tired and her eyelids felt very heavy. Bluepaw closed her eyes sleepily and shared tongues with Starclan. This dream still sent chills all over her body. It was confusing, and short. There was blood, much noises of fighting cats, painful yowls. And then Blueeyes saw herself standing in blood. She gasped as the blood threatened to drown her. Blueeyes tried to swim and to keep her head above, but the blood was so thick, so heavy. It soaked her fur and then came into her mouth. The taste was weird, not like the blood of prey tasted like. It was sweet and then again not. She heard the prophecy Cleansoul had announced to them about a moon ago.

_'Blood will flow, destroy something old but create something new.'_

And the weirdest thing was that it all felt trusted, familiar. Even though Blueeyes was panicing as the blood filled her lungs and she woke up gasping for air next to Cleansoul. She panted heavily as she woke up.

Of course she talked with Nightstar and Cleansoul about it, and both of them were really worried. Nightstar told her to keep an eye open and to think about the prophecy. Since then, the patrols were doubled and the freshkill pile was always stocked up. Blueeyes got worried too. Just as she wanted to head to Nightstar's den, a howl echoed through the territory. It was so full of shock and fear that the cats in the camp all froze. The young apprentice squirrelpaw rushed through the entrance. "They killed Sunheart!" The young tom shout as warriors hurried over. Nightstar came out of his den too, Airheart hurried over also. "What's going on Squirrelpaw? Explain!" Nightstar demanded. "They are coming! We need to-" He was caught off by loud barks and before the cats realized it, dogs broke into the camp. A huge pack! A big brown dog bite down Squirrelpaw's neck and it snapped before Squirrelpaw could even scream. The cats shattered and backed off, but soon tried to attack the dogs. There was blood and painful yowls. Blueeyes was frozen in shock and fear. Cleansoul bumped into her as she hurried outside, her claws unsheathed and anger glowing in her eyes. Airheart was fighting a big black and white dog with three other warriors. In Blueeyes panic, she first looked for her brothers. And she gasped in shock. She thought she would fall over or something, she saw her brother Lightclaw being almost shred to pieces by two dogs at once. One had bitten into Lightclaw's backleg, the other one was biting into his muzzle. Lightclaw yowled painful, calling for help. The apprentices who tried to fight off the dogs were swipped away by them or attacked by other dogs.

"No! No Lightclaw!" Blueeyes yowled desperately, but was suddenly pushed back inside of the medicine cat's den. It was nightstar who pushed her back inside.

"Listen Blueeyes! You are very important, you need to take the kits and escape from this place!" He hissed in a hurry. Blueeyes wanted to protest, she wanted to charge into fight too, but her leader was already turning around. "I will survive this, and then I will explain everything to you." He promised and ran off. Blueeyes knew that this promise would never come true and that he would break it.

He was going to die, just like most of her clanmates. And Lightclaw was dead now too, it wouldn't take long for Riverheart to get killed too.

Blueeyes rushed to the nursery, with tears in her eyes. She clawed at a dog that was blocking the entrance. It was a small one and young. So he flinched away at first, then faced to fight Blueeyes. Blueeyes hissed furiously and clawed at the dog's face. The dog whimpered and ran off. Blueeyes entered the nursery and saw it in total chaos. There was a dead queen laying at a hole and some kits were killed too. The other queens were fighting bravely to protect their kits.

"Blueeyes!" Her friend Lilacflow called between hisses and yowls. "Take my kits and bring them away! Take them all!" She hissed as she clawed at a dog who was trying to get in. The dog bit down her foreleg she just aimed to claw him with. She yowled in pain. Blueeyes looked around for the kits and called them. She saw most of them, eight in total, squeezed into the corner of the nursery. All of them were frozen in fear and terror and desperation was written brightly in their eyes. Blueeyes rushed over to them. There was one kit only two moons old. She would need to carry it. The others were older, all 4 or 5 moons old. "Come with me!" She hissed down to them as they shrieked. Blueeyes nudged them all so that they would move while she picked up the youngest one. The Nursery was already broken down so she tore another hole into the wall of the nursery. For a brief moment, she peeked out to check if there were any dogs waiting for them outside. But there weren't, so she lead the kits out, told them to hurry up already. Once every kit was outside. "Stay together! Stay together no matter what happens!" Blueeyes hissed as she started to jog, but only as fast as the kits could keep up with.

There was a bark behind them. Blueeyes turned around and saw a dog racing towards them. "Run!" She hissed with the mouth full of the fur of the youngest kit. They tried to run faster, some of them did speed up abit. But the dog snapped two of the kits from behind. One kit got bitten into the spine, killed almost instantly. The second one got bitten into the tail, and the dog threw it through the air like a mouse. The kit cried and yowled in pain, but Blueeyes told the others to not look back, to just run.

Soon, they weren't able to smell the blood anymore, they weren't able to hear any dogs or to smell them either. Most of the remained 6 kits lost conscious out of exhaustion. Some of them dropped to the ground exhausted. Blueeyes placed the youngest kit next to them, it was mewling softly and crying for something to eat. Blueeyes felt sorry for it, she felt sorry for every kit. They all watched their mothers fight and get killed or hurt. "W-What now?" One of the kits mewed weakly to Blueeyes while she turned back, sniffed the airs and checked their surroundings. She had no answer for the poor kit. "I.. I don't know." She muttered. They were far away from the camp, she knew that. And she also knew that the only thing that kept the kits going for so long was pure adrenaline. "We will go and find a place to stay, then I'll check out the camp." She told them to calm them down abit. Blueeyes turned around, tears in her eyes. "I'm sure much of them could escape." She lied to the kits and they smiled, nodding.

The night arrived, and Blueeyes managed to find a tree trunk for the kits. She told them to stay there while she would check out the camp. She told them she would be back soon and that they shall not follow her or walk away or do anything else stupid. They all nodded obeying. Blueeyes went back to the camp. Before entering it, she sniffed the air. There were no dogs anymore, she could tell this.

But blood, much blood.

Blueeyes took two quick breathes and entered the camp, directly frozen in shock. There were cat cadavars laying around everywhere. Partly eaten clanmates or out of shier brutality killed cats laid everywhere around. She needed to throw up as she saw the corpse or Lightclaw, two limbs were missing and he had a hole in the chest. Her legs wouldn't move anymore now. They felt as week as a leaf or they felt like mud. She looked around for any survivors, but saw none just like this. That's where she spotted her other brother Riverheart. She almost threw up again. His belly was wide open and the organs were missing that would belong there. His tail was also ripped off. Blueeyes bursted out crying. "Why Starclan! Why did you let this happen!" She cried, the medicine cat lost faith in Starclan at this very sight, at those very moments. She searched for survivors, checked the cats that didn't look that bad for any signs of life. She found none until she arrived at Nightstar's den. Blueeyes heard a weak, panting breathing coming from inside. It made her rush in. "Father?!" She called out, but it was just a dying dog. She couldn't even find Nightstar. Blueeyes sobbed as she finished the dog so that it would at least not suffer anymore.

_Father, where are you?! Please, Starclan, let him be alive! Please, father, tell me you managed to escape!_

But something told her he didn't escape. A leader wouldn't escape and let his clan die. He would have died alongside them, but where was he then? She checked every other den, but could still not find him. She gave it up and then suddenly noticed something: The whole ground was covered with blood, just like in her dream when she shared tongues with Starclan. "Father! You gave me a promise!" She shouted out desperately. She cried. She cursed Starclan. For now, she had enough. She ran away from the camp, away from the awful sight of it and back to the kits.


	4. Chapter 3

**First cookie here again~ I need more... Inspiration for my fanfic now. ._. so..**

**Gimme some reviews so that I know if its good or not! I wanna improve! And I dont know if I'm improving or not so please, tell me?**

**Warrior Cats (C) Erin Hunter**

It was now shortly before sunhigh as Blueeyes crept out of the hollow tree trunk. She peeked her head out and blinked a few times, the sunlight was dazzling her for a moment, until her eyes could adjust to the bright light. Blueeyes looked like she hadn't slept at all, her eyes were red and wet from crying for every cat. Especially for her family and also for the mothers and kits she watched getting killed, without being able to do anything.

How depressive.

But now, she felt.. So cold. You could describe it as.. Empty maybe. She felt bad, that was all. Blueeyes lost her clan, basically she didn't have a real purpose now. She heard the sounds of the kits breathing and shook this thought out of her head. Cleansoul would have scolded her for even thinking that! She needed to care for the kits, she needed to protect them! That was her task, she would need to find food for them, a new home. Somewhere where they could maybe rebuild the clan. She nodded shortly to herself. Taking a quick glance over to the kits, she guessed they were so exhausted that they would sleep a bit longer. She went out and tried to hunt.

Blueeyes was never a good hunter, she guessed because no one ever trained her. But, she would do her best now. She was now near the hills, where much rabbits and mice were living. It wasn't far away from the log, so it was really useful. Even Blueeyes, being a poor hunter, managed to catch three rabbits and a mouse. The black she-cat hurried back to the trunk and looked inside, all of the kits were still there. She sighed in relief. Dropping the prey, she went to look for another mouse or bird nearby as she heard footsteps behind her. Tiny, little footsteps. Blueeyes turned around to see Owlkit, a brown tabby with green eyes. "Owlkit, what are you doing here? Go back to the others and sleep a bit longer." She told him softly with a slight smile. Owlkit stumbled to her, shaking his tiny head. "No, I wanna hunt too!" He protested. Blueeyes sighed. "Teach me how to catch a mouse! Please! I wanna catch one for you!" He asked her and as she agreed to try it out -and also said she couldn't guarantee that she could teach him well enough-, the small kit jumped up and down happily. They both went away from the trunk and scented the air for any prey. Owlkit smiled as he scented a mouse nearby. Blueeyes praised him silently as they followed the scent trail to the mouse. She told him to not put too much pressure on the ground because the mouse would feel it. She told him to stay low and pushed down his back so that he was in the right position. Owlkit leaped at the mouse and pounced at it. It was thrown through the air and hit the ground. It wasn't dead yet, but confused. Owlkit ended it fast with a bit in the small creature's neck. "That was really good Owlkit!" She praised the small brown tabby as he picked up his prey proudly. They both returned to the trunk where the other kits, beside of that really young one, were gathered outside, talking or sobbing, one or two even crying. Blueeyes had the urge to cry at that sight of the kits. She blinked away her tears and raised her head, trying to look confident and, like a leader. Her chin up, she walked to them. "We caught some prey for everyone." She announced, and the kits followed Blueeyes nod to the small, tiny pile of the freshkills. They smiled all happily as they shared their prey with each other and ate until everyone was full. Blueeyes took two bites of the mouse Owlkit caught for her, she brought the rest inside to the small kit which she now recognized as Streamkit. She laid down beside the kit, chewed the mouse into small pieces and spat it out on a leaf. Streamkit needed to learn to eat it now already since she had no milk to give away. Streamkit mewed protest as Blueeyes carefully made her eat the puree. She was sorry to do this, but the kit needed to eat, she needed something it her tiny stomach. Blueeyes didn't make her eat everything, just a little bit so that she wouldn't hunger, or even starve! It was hard. The days passed by, and everyday they were moving towards the south, away from the forest, passing small Twoleg nests, eating as much and often as they could. One day, they arrived near a big twoleg city. It was.. frightening with all of the monsters on the thunderpath and such. They stayed as close to the green areas around as possible. On one day, they were sleeping in what the strays called a 'park' as a yowl broke through the bushes. A kit was yowling in fear as something white and heavy laid around them. Blueeyes shrieked up and looked around. They were caught in something weird, She tried to move, but just made it all worse. She tried to claw at it, but it wouldn't work. They got left up by the twolegs, they fell into this white things with the holes and yowled in fear. They got captured! Placed into little boxlike things, they were carried away by the monster. "Owlkit! Owlkit are you alright there?" Blueeyes called to the box next to her. The kits were separated from her. Owlkit mewed but stopped as soon as he heard Blueeyes voice. "Yes! We are.. We're alright!" He called out loud. Blueeyes sighed, being glad that they were alright.


	5. Chapter 4

**First cookie here again. Heya! Just wanted to inform you of our future project! Me and Rei are going to write a.. ehehehe. A story together, lets leave it like this. Its a surprise what it will be in detail! But it will be a crossover of Black Butler and Bleach~ Hihihi**

**Review please! And also, Warrior Cats (c) Erin Hunter**

Blueeyes woke up, she blinked and didn't realize at first where she was or what happened. Then, Blueeyes shrieked up and looked around, seeing the weird cages the twolegs probably put her in. She froze. Where were the kits?! Blueeyes turned around in the cage and looked for them, but there were only two other, rather old cats. One was a grey tabby tom and the other one was a white tom. Blueeyes started to panic. "Where am I!" She demanded to know from the two cats. Her fur was bristling and she flicked her tail furiously. the white tom looked up. "You're in a cage in a Human's house that is called pet shop." He mewed, looking rather neutral to Blueeyes. She was confused. Human? House? Pet shop? What was that? "Ehm..?" She tilted her head,, hoping for an explanation. "Oh, you don't know anything, do you? A little bit slow in the head are we? From what district are you?" The white tom asked. Blueeyes noticed the curious look in the sky blue eyes. "I'm not from a.. District. I'm from the forest." She said proudly, raising her chin just slightly. The grey tabby looked at Blueeyes, slightly shocked. "So you are from the clans?" She nodded in reply. "Well, then it's normal that you don't know those words. A human is simply a twoleg in your language. The house we were talking about is like the twolegs' nest, but the twolegs don't necessarily sleep or live in it. They use it to trade with other twolegs too. And well, this is one of those trade nest, we call them shops. And pets.. Well, pets are like kittypets." The grey tabby finished his explanation, he looked at the shocked Blueeyes. Her neck fur was now all the way up. "That means.. We will become kittypets?" She hissed in protest and turned to the outside of the cage. "Owlkit!" She called out, as loud as she could. "Owlkit can you hear me? Where are you!" Blueeyes' eyes were wet, she was close of crying. The quiet voice of Owlkit answered:"I'm here with Eaglekit and Volekit! And I can see Streamkit being nursed by one of the cats here!" Blueeyes sighed, slightly relieved. Then another voice, belonging to Ivykit, called out:"We're here too! With me is Buzzardkit!" Some of the cats mewed protest to the loud voices. Blueeyes leaned on the cold inner wall of the cage. She was happy that they were all still here. But for how long? If the twolegs came here to take them in as kittypets, how long until they were taken away by them? She turned to the two cats. "Is there a way out? Or a way to see my friends?" She asked them. the white one was now smiling slightly. "Well, yeah. They let us out into the garden every day for about one and a half hour." He explained, padding up to the cage's exit. "It's not long until then. You'll be able to see them." The gray one sat up, looking at Blueeyes. "You know, you can escape if you really want to once you're in the garden. But most of us enjoy this here, it's like heaven compared to the city. We would all be happy to be taken by the Humans-... I mean twolegs. It's true that we're captured then, but it's better than to fight for your survival or starve to death." He mewed, blinking. Blueeyes frowned. "What are you talking about? Have you never seen the forest? How beautiful the water shimmers when the sun is at it's highest point? Have you ever seen the birds singing their songs high up in the tree to wake you up? Have you ever fight for the pride of your clan or for the sake of it? Yes, the live outside is hard, I can imagine it's even harder here because there is no fresh kill. But I would prefer to starve to death or to die proudly in the battle than to be locked up and controlled by the humans!" She mewed, stepping in front of the grey tabby. He looked at her surprised, backing away from her. He didn't say anything about it anymore. The white tom purred amused. "That was nicely said. I share your opinion. And Guta shared this opinion once, too. You woke up his spirit to fight again, I think." He mumbled. Blueeyes looked at the grey tabby. _Guta? Weird name._ She thought, slightly amused. "My name is Blueeyes, medicine cat from BlossomClan." She introduced herself, nodding shortly. The white tom smiled now warmly. "A medicine cat eh? Interesting. My name is Snow, nice to get to know you Blueeyes." Snow mewed happily, and Blueeyes heart jumped slightly. Why? She didn't know.

After Snow taught her a lot about the twolegs, their way of telling the time and all of this, one of the twolegs came in. The twoleg was male, wearing blue 'clothes'. How Snow explained it, they always have the same skin, but to not freeze they put things around them called 'clothes'. Blueeyes was curious now, wanted to learn more. The twoleg pulled on different 'chains', how the cats here called them, and a hole behind her opened up, leading outside. Blueeyes jumped outside happily, hurrying down the piece of 'metal'. She looked around for the kits, she was happy to see that those, who were in one cage, stayed together. Blueeyes hurried over to the first kit she saw, which was in this case Owlkit. After gathering Ivykit and Buzzardkit too, they settled down somewhere in a shadowy corner of the garden, where the twolegs wouldn't spot them that easily. "Are you all ok?" She asked the kits and gained nods in reply. Blueeyes looked up at the fence. It was broad and seemed like a cat wouldn't be able to climb over it. "Now, we need to think how we'll get out of here.." Blueeyes mumbled, turning to the kits. She frowned. The kits looked.. weird. Like they wanted to protest, but then again not. "Eh.. Blueeyes?" Owlkit stood up, looking up at the Ex Medicine cat. "We.. talked." He mumbled, looking over his shoulder if he'd get any help by his comrades, but didn't. Still frowning, Blueeyes tilted her head. "What is it?" She mewed impatiently and looked at Owlkit. He sighed, looking to the ground. "We decided to stay here.. We are just afraid of the outside world and sick of traveling!" The kits behind him mumbled approving. "We are just kits, and it's just too much for us! We all decided we want to become kittypets. What could we do, once- No _if_ we arrive at a forest? You could be leader, yeah. but it would take so long to build up a clan again, and it will still take moons for us to become close to warriors. We don't want it. We want to stay here, where we can get food whenever we want, drink whenever we want and just be lazy." Owlkit finished, panting out of excitement. Blueeyes' eyes widened. This couldn't be real, this couldn't. _Wake up Blueeyes! Wake_ up! She thought, shaking her head. "You can't be serious!" She hissed down at the frightened kits. "You want to tell me that everyone died for nothing? No, they died so you can escape and become kittypets!?" She hissed at them, flicking her tail in anger. "Fine! Do what you want to! I'm going to get out of here, then I will search another forest and join another clan or make one on my own!" She growled, leaving the kits behind. Owlkit wanted to protest, but Blueeyes was already running off. Tears were in her eyes and she let them go, let all the frustration go, all the sadness and fear of the view of the camp. she padded back into the cage she was in before, curled up into the corner and sobbed.

Not later, she heard footsteps and as she looked up, Snow stood next to her, placing his tail on her shoulder to comfort her. "You want to talk about it?" He asked her, looking down at her. Blueeyes didn't say anything at first. Then she shook her head. "No, that is my past now. I need to look into the future." She told Snow, but couldn't stop the stream of tears that were still soaking her cheek fur. Snow laid down next to her. "I'm here for you." He mewed softly, nudging her. Blueeyes nodded happily.

A few days passed since then, Blueeyes stood in front of the fence that was separating her and the rest of her way, her adventure. She turned her head and saw the kits playing happily in the garden. Blueeyes frowned, facing the fence again. Snow and Guta were coming towards her. "Hey, found a way out yet?" Guta asked. The question surprised Blueeyes. "So you want to escape too?" She asked him, and he nodded. "Well.. We would need help from some other cats that don't want to escape, but would be willing to help us escape." She mumbled, leading them inside of some bushes. she pointed at a spot where there was some space between the bush and the fence. "They would climb up on the other cat's back and then with their help, we'd climb over them and then over the fence." She purred, proud of her plan. Snow and Guta smiled approving. "It's worth a try!" Snow said happily. Blueeyes turned her face away from Snow since she felt this weird feeling in her stomach again. Snow and Blueeyes became really good friends, not that she wasn't friends with Guta either, but they weren't as.. close. And also, Blueeyes didn't have this weird feeling towards Guta. Blueeyes told them she wanted to escape today, and that they should scatter to look for cats willing to help. After a few minutes, they all returned with another cat on their side. One of them was a brown tabby she-cat. "I'm going to be at the top." She announced, flicking her tail. the two other toms Guta and Snow brought didn't protest and did as Blueeyes planned. Once the cats were.. Stocked up, Blueeyes looked at Snow and Guta. Snow nodded up to the edge of the fence. "It was your plan. Go first." He mewed, smiling. Blueeyes nodded, feeling her face warming up. She turned her head away once again and started to climb over the two toms, then over the she-cat. "Careful!" She hissed to Blueeyes. "I'm trying.." She mumbled as she reached for the edge of the fence. She jumped and landed with her upper body part on the fence. She pulled the rest up and smiled down at Snow and Guta. In order the twolegs wouldn't catch them, she jumped down and sprinted to the other end of the 'road', hiding in some bushes. Soon, Snow and Guta were there too. "Great work!" Guta praised Blueeyes. She smiled, then it faded and she looked sad. "Does that mean our ways part here?" She asked them. The toms looked at her, than at eachother. "I'm really thankful for your help Blueeyes. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to come with you to see the forest and the clans. I want to see all the things you told us about." Snow mewed, stepping to her side. Blueeyes grinned at him, and then looked at Guta. "I need to admit, it does sound really exciting. It sounds like an adventure." He mewed, nodding. "But would you take me, when I said yes?" He asked Blueeyes, the green eyes of his full of hope. Blueeyes giggled, and nodded. "Of course!" Guta smiled, stepping by her side too. "That makes us three. A real adventure! Wow!" Snow mewed, wagging his tail.

The real adventure just started.


End file.
